The use of fiber inclusions to strengthen a matrix is well known to the art. Well established mechanisms for the strengthening include slowing and elongating the path of crack propagation through the matrix, as well as energy distribution associated with pulling a fiber free from the surrounding matrix material. In the context of sheet molding composition (SMC) formulations and bulk molding composition (BMC) formulations; hereafter referred to collectively as “molding compositions”, fiber strengthening has traditionally involved usage of chopped glass fibers. There is a growing appreciation in the field of molding compositions that replacing in part, or all of the glass fiber in molding compositions with carbon fiber. However, this effort has met with limited success owing to differences between glass and carbon fibers. Specifically, these differences include fiber diameter with glass fibers used in molding compositions having typical diameters of between 16 and 30 microns while carbon fibers typically have diameters of between 2 and 10 microns. Additionally, whereas glass roving fabrics, or bundles typically have tens to hundreds of individual fibers, carbon fiber tows typically come in bundles of thousands and even tens of thousands of individual fibers. A still further difference exists in the fiber-fiber interactions where glass fibers tend to scatter and debundle upon chopping, Van der waals bonding and other interfiber surface interactions tend to make carbon fiber disinclined from debundling after chopping into desired lengths for use as reinforcement in a molding composition. While the debundling of carbon fiber tows is addressed in laboratory scale moldings through manual manipulation, problems exist for production scale debundling of carbon fiber tow into separate chopped carbon fibers.
Thus, there exists a need for a process to debundle carbon fiber tow into separated chopped carbon fibers in a continuous manner. There further exists a need to facilitate interaction of carbon fibers with molding composition components to enhance the strength of a resulting SMC or BMC.